


Check Yes or No

by ami_ven



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because your advice isn’t entirely terrible, but I also know you won’t lecture me about anything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Yes or No

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "up or down"

“Are you sure you should be asking _me_ about this?” asked Clint.

Bobbi took a step back, bouncing on the balls of her feet while he took a swig of water. “I would love to tell you that I value your advice and counsel, but…”

“But it would be a complete lie,” he said, smiling. “No, really, why me?”

“Because your advice isn’t entirely terrible, but I also know you won’t lecture me about anything.”

“Fair enough.” 

Clint put down his water bottle and raised his hands again. She spotted at least two openings for attack, but this was just a sparring match and as a challenge, they’d both agreed to use the standard ‘honest fight’ rules.

“It’s just…” Bobbi said, aiming a punch at his left shoulder, which he blocked on his forearm. “We’ve already failed at this once. I’m not sure I could take divorcing him again.”

“Isn’t that a good sign, then?” Clint asked. “You absolutely know what you’re getting yourself into this time. You’ve tried being married, you’ve tried not being married… which did you like better, Babs?”

“You know I hate that nickname,” growled Bobbi.

“Oh, I know.”

Just for that, she dropped to a crouch, snapping out one leg to catch Clint’s. He turned the fall into a roll, bouncing back to his feet on the other side of the mat.

Clint grinned. “Almost, Morse. Now, answer the question.”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out,” she said. “I thought you were going to be helpful.”

They traded blows for a moment, then Clint said, “You ever stop loving Hunter, when you split?”

“Wow,” said Bobbi, grinning. “Coulson has certainly rubbed off on you.”

“Oh, he does more than that,” replied Clint, with a smirk.

“And… there it goes.” She dodged a punch, landing a solid hit to Clint’s ribs as he tumbled past, but kept on his feet. “And… no. I didn’t stop.”

“Then it’s not love that’s your problem?”

“It never was,” Bobbi said. “But is that enough for a stable marriage?”

“Aw, look at you being all grown up,” said Clint, still grinning even as he dodged another punch aimed at his ribs. “That’s probably a good sign, honeybunch.”

She leveled him with a distinctly unamused look. “I let you get away with that while we were fake-married for that case in Cabo, but don’t think I won’t take it out on your ass now, Barton.”

“You could,” he said, darting back out of reach as she attacked again. “But that might put you on the outs with your boss— he happens to like my ass.”

“This is about me, remember?”

Clint stopped moving, holding up his hands so that Bobbi stopped, too, facing him. “Look,” he said. “Smarter people than me could probably give you all kinds of great, helpful advice. But what I’ve got is— When you imagine your future, is he there? Wherever you are, whatever you’re doing, can you imagine any future where he isn’t with you?”

“No,” she breathed. “No, I can’t.”

“Well, there you go,” said Clint. “Marry the boy, simple as that.”

Bobbi snorted a laugh. “That’s why I asked you.”

He smiled. “You’re welcome.”

THE END


End file.
